1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of rotary motion internal combustion engines and more particularly to an engine having a rotor with multiple lobes circumscribing asymmetric compression and expansion areas and providing multiple combustion cycles within a single rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internal combustion engines with reciprocating pistons or circular motion rotors have been commonplace in the art for many years. Optimization of the mechanical systems associated with such engines to maximize the performance in thermodynamic efficiency, power output and emissions reduction while limiting mechanical complexity is continually ongoing. Rotary or Wankel engines typically reduce the number of moving parts in the engine and provide mechanical efficiency.
The ability to provide asymmetric compression and expansion ratios in an internal combustion engine increases the thermodynamic efficiency, however, such asymmetry is typically only obtained at the expense of significantly increased mechanical complexity. It is therefore desirable to provide an engine with asymmetric compression and expansion ratios with mechanical simplicity.